Reborn
by abcSamm
Summary: Bella's parents died when she was 13 and now she is emancipated and living on her own. One day she runs into an unknown person who attacks her, in an ally. but something makes him stop and save her from the burning inferno horrid summery, gve it a try
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my second story. Its going to be a bit out of charachter for twilight. Youll see what i mean. Im sorry my other storys chapters were so short. I will make these longer i swear. Review and tell me what you think. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer.**

**I do not own Twilight. I also do not know Stephenie Meyer, nor do I know anyone who knows her, or own Twilight. Anything you read in the further chapters I have only made for entertainment.**

**-Sam**

* * *

Chapter 1 Killer instinct.

BPOV

I swatted the wet hair out of my face as a marched down the street, irritated. I just could not believe that he ditched me. You have to stop this Bella. I thought broken. Every time you let someone in, they are going to hurt you. I huffed. I still hate Mike Newton I thought to myself bitterly. I felt alone in this world. I have had this feeling ever since my parents had died when I was 13. I sighed remembering the day I was truly alone in this world

_"Isabella Swan, please report to the principal's office."_

_The whole 7__th__ grade class erupted with ohhs, like I was in trouble._

_"Stop being immature" I murmured to them with my head looking down at my shoes. _

_I shuffled to the principal's office, wondering if I was infact in trouble. I hadn't done anything, how could that even be possible. I was the good kid. Things like this didn't happen to me. I was never in trouble._

_I listen to my feet click on the hard tile as I entered the principal's office. _

_Everyone looked at me in pity the moment I entered. You could have cut the tension with a knife. _

_"What's going on?" I asked in a low voice_

"_Bella, in very sorry..." The principal put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off feeling my face flush with anger._

_"Tell me what's going on!" I yelled at him._

_"Your parents passed away an hour ago in a car wreck._

After that life was never the same, I was shuffled around from place to place; no one really wanted a bratty, grief stricken teen. I scuffed at the thought.

By the time I was 16 I had, had enough of that so I went in front of a judge and got emancipated.

I liked living on my own, it was a bit lonely but it was nice. I was 17 now, today was my birthday. Some happy day it was.

It was late; I had never been out this late. The chill caught my arms bringing up goose bumps making this moment seem a little bit more creepy. I picked up my pace hoping to get back to the monster a little bit quicker. I stopped when the sides walk splited in two.

The alley would probably give me the creeps, but I was already creeped out, so why not. I shrugged to myself and continued to strut down the alley quickly.

It was darker and it seemed colder than the other road. I hugged my arms to myself and fluffed my hair.

A sudden movement caught my eye and I stopped short. I wave of fear ran over me and told me to run as fast as I could. But, something else told me not to, to stay and see what was there.

"Hello?" I whispered out. It eerily bounced off every wall and seemed to come back and crush me.

A low growl seemed to come from everywhere. I whipped around trying to find the culprit, but all I could see was darkness.

EPOV

Living in a house full of mates was not always fun. It was mostly because I could see everything that was going on in their head, even if I didn't want to.

Or, maybe it was the fact, that I was alone.

I kicked a rock on the sidewalk in my frustration. Kicking it a bit too hard, it rick shaded off my shoe and dent a brick building. I looked around, relieved that no one was in sight.

I needed to get a hold of myself.

There was a low dull pain in my thought as hunting ran across my mind. Venom pulled into my mouth. I sighed and continued. I wondered aimlessly not really paying attention to where I was going. I was just going. I heard my shoe heals click on the pavement. I kept my mind only on that. I breathed in and out in a smooth rhythm.

But, in less than a second, everything in my world changed. Forever, I knew it.

I leaned against the wall, my mind was finally empty, and no one was around. I sighed in contempt.

A voice as sweet as roses suddenly evaded my mind. **(A/N. Alright I know Edward is in the dark about bella's thoughts, but I thought it would be a nice treat, so no flaming)**

Apparently, someone ditched this poor girl, and she was walking alone. I thought for a moment about escorting her to her car that she was so desperately trying to get to.

_I still hate Mike Newton. _

Her voice was sour. I laughed a bit to myself.

_You have to stop this Bella, Every time you let someone in; they are going to hurt you._

Her thoughts quickly went into a memorie of her finding out her parents had died.

She seemed broken. I felt pity for the girl. I looked deeper into her thoughts. She didn't think the way any human I knew thought.

_I'm already creeped out, why not._

I snickered at this. Realizing only now that I was in the same alley that she was about to strut thought? I hunkered against my wall as the most amazing scent filled my nose. I had never smelt something as mouth watering as this girl. The girl's thoughts quickly turned to fear. I could feel it lapping off of her in waves. I smiled to myself as the beast I caged inside started to rattle. A low growl escaped my thought. It seemed to bounce off the walls and hitting her, damaging her confidence.

Venom flooded into my mouth. My body crouched as I readied myself to strike. Only seconds had passed but, it felt like I had been waiting for that sweet blood for years. I did not know this girl. I only knew that I was about to kill her, ending her life. I was going to wipe her off this planet as if she never existed.

I basked in the fear that she felt. It was like an appetizer to me. Her head was wiping back and forth looking for me in the shadows. But, I knew she wouldn't spot me. I waited for her to take one more step, which was all I needed. I heard the click of her heel and I sprang.

BPOV

Fear flowed off of me as I took another step, that for some reason. Something told me not to take. That I should turn around and never look back. But, I took that step. It all happened in a matter of a second. I heard an ear splitting growl and a ripping pain in my wrist I screamed but it was cut short. A flame started to build in my fingers. I looked into my attackers eyes. He was beautiful. So many emotions flashed through him, hurt, pain, pleasure, and remorse. I looked deeply in his changing eyes. The golden that they were, they were now a deep burgundy.

It looked like something suddenly snapped in his head before the darkness took over me. His mouth unlatched from my arm and I dropped to the ground. I felt his tongue graze over my wound, and I could feel the blood stop trickling over my wrist. The fire was scorching my skin.

I gave a pleading look at him.

"I d-don't know who you are. B-but, please don't leave me here. I'm burning! Why didn't you just kill me?" I yelled as the flame took over my whole body.

He looked around like he was seeing if there was someone watching. Our eyes met and I felt his cold hands pick me off the ground. I grunted in pain as I looked into his eyes and he looked as though he was about to cry.

We were running at a speed I had never been at before, faster than I had even gone in a car. I could feel my hair whip in the wind. My screams were lost in the whistling of the wind. He never looked into his eyes. But, every time I whimpered. He seemed to crumble a little bit inside.

APOV

Jaspers soft arm draped over my shoulder as we settled into to watch a movie to past the time until Edward came back.

The vision over took me and I stiffened under his arm. I felt like I was falling under water

_Edward ran at speeds no human could ever imagine. His eyes were a deep burgundy. A beautiful girl bounced in his arms. Her petite form hung limply over his arms. His eyes showed sorrow that came with the bite marks placed on her wrist. I could hear her scream in pain over the wind. She yelled about the fire taking over her body. Every whimper and every scream. Edward seemed to die a little inside, the light fell from his eyes._

I snapped out of it and quickly jumped away from curious jasper. I felt my heart drop knowing that this had already happened. This beautiful girl, she was dead. No she wasn't dead. She was turning into one of us

I burst into Carlisle room. He sat at his desk a book placed lightly in front of him. He looked up at me with anxious eyes; he knew that bad news was coming.

"Alice, Is there something wrong." He murmured quickly getting up from his desk and walking to my side.

"Yes, yes! Carlisle, Edward has bitten a girl" I yelled at him.

"He has killed someone. Oh no, he's relapsed. We all have to be there for him. He's coming back isn't he." He looked at me with worry clear in his topaz eyes. He looked like a real father.

"Well, that is the thing. He is coming back, but not alone." I murmured

"Alice, what do you mean?"

"I mean, he's bitten her, but something made him stop, He is bringing her to you. She is changing." I smiled at the thought of another sister.

"Well we are certainly going to have to arrange a few things. But, she will always have a place to stay if she so wants that." He said in a sweet voice.

"Good." I skipped to the living room to tell everyone the news of our new sister. Who one day would be Edwards mate. I smiled at the thought.

EPOV

I listen to her scream for me to kill her, to end her life. My heart broke with every movement or whimper she made out of pain. I avoided looking into her eyes. Though they were the most beautiful things I had ever laid my eyes on- and I had seen quite a few things in my life time.- but, they also told me everything that she was feeling. Her eyes were truly like an open book.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**

** Review**

**- sam**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer.

I do not own the story or the characters of twilight. I am not affiliated with anyone who owns it or stephenie Meyer. I am doing this just for entertainment purposes

Chapter 2 Reborn

BPOV

The pain was so intense I would drift in and out of consciousness. Everything would go black, but somehow I could feel the agonizing flames, that no one seemed to notice.

I opened my eyes every so often to see the godlike creature that caught me on fire, though; I did not feel any sort of hatred towards this beautiful man. I felt an odd fondness towards him, though I wasn't sure he was even human, and I was sure. I wasn't about to be.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. His auburn hair was wind brown into a one of a kind hairstyle that no one could duplicate. His eyes were a liquid topaz that melted me more than the flames.

Time meant nothing to me as we ran. Sometimes I thought I was dead, that this man was as angelic as he looked and was taking me to heaven, or hell, the later seemed more likely.

APOV

"Edward and Bella will be arriving in about 5 minutes" I said in a chipper voice shattering the silence.

"Maybe I can finally beat someone in a wrestling match" he muttered sending a glare at jasper, who smiled back menacingly

"I want a rematch!" he declared still riled up about his lost to jazz.

"Boys! Enough, you don't want to scare her when she gets here." emse murmured patting Emmett's monstrous shoulder.

He relaxed and smiled and returned to his spot with rose and glared humorously.

"I don't think we could scare her. I mean she's burning alive anyway. There's not much more we can do"

"There is plenty, we can make her comfortable." I said staring at the door counting down till they would bust in. I heard rose snort behind me at my comment. I returned with a glare.

5-4-3-2-1

The door flung open revealing a panic stricken Edward. I could see the pain in his eyes. My heart instantly broke for my brother and the pain I could see.

"Carlisle." Edward whispered in a broken voice.

I could see everyone around me fall into place; the girl was handed to Emmett as Carlisle followed to see how she was coming along. Edward fell to his knees. It looked like he might actually cry. I could see the burgundy eyes that I knew he would be discussed with when he had the heart to look in the mirror. I skipped to the bathroom to see if he had any interest in contacts, he would need them for school.

CPOV

Her heartbeat was slow and steady, but it was strong. I knew she would make it through the change.

"Emmett can you go fetch Edward for me?" I asked never taking my eyes off the girl.

She was taking the change better than most. She would wince occasionally, but, she stayed quiet for the most part. Though, that did make me wonder what pain she was really in.

I remembered my change. The burning flames, how hard it was to stay quiet. I smiled at her self control. She would make a wonderful vampire.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry, I didn't pay attention for one moment, and-and, this happened. I didn't mean to do this to her. I was so scared I had drained her too much. Will she be okay?"

His words came out faster and started to run together even in my own ears. I smiled and waved my hand for him to stop babbling

"Edward, do not fret over this. Everyone has a lapse of control eventually. The girl will be fine. Her heartbeat is steady and strong. She will make it through the change just fine. Not to worry my boy. Though I do wonder what her parents will think. Also, what is her name? Alice is talking about decorating her room around her name or something"

Edward eyed the girl as he spoke.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, her parents are dead. They died when she was 13 from a car crash. She is emancipated, and lives alone. Today was her 17th birthday. I ruined this girls birthday." He walked over to her and took her hand in his and exhaled

"It seems Edward, that her day wasn't well if she was walking down a dark alley, from being ditched by her date."

"Or, she just doesn't have any experience with the men. Hey Eddie, you and her are perfect" Emmett boomed from around the corner. I could hear a soft growl in Edwards thought.

"Can I just be alone" he whispered.

EPOV

I walked over to Bella's limp body and took her fragile hand in mine. Her temperature was burning next to my ice cold. Her skin was like silk.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you Bella. I did not mean to. I was just walking. I never in all the years I have lived did I expect to find blood that would make me that crazy." I murmured

I was surprised when I felt a reassuring squeeze on my hand.

I smiled to myself, thinking maybe things would get better. I heard light footsteps in the hall that could only belong to Alice. She skipped in the room seconds later with a smile plastered on her face.

"How you doing Eddie?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could manage

"I guess things are okay, I mean things will be okay. I just have a feeling" I said smiling at Bella's hand

Everything would be okay.

BPOV.

I didn't know how much time had passed and I did not know when the inferno would be over, but I had hoped everything would be okay. I would open my eyes and see angels all around me. They all seemed hopeful of my full recovery.

The one who did this to me stayed by my side. He had a beautiful voice. It calmed me to listen to it. He told me everything, what I was becoming, what he was and what happened. I had never thought twice about vampires actually existed. I always imagined them like Bram strocker. But, apparently I was wrong. He would also grovel on how sorry he was, which was slightly annoying. But, I would still give him a reassuring squeeze.

My mind started to get more focused as the girl named Alice walked in.

"2 more minutes and she will be awake" you could tell from her voice she was already excited. This confused me.

My heart raced and the flame flowed from my fingertips, for a moment I thought it was over and the pain would stop just like the pixy girl said.

As my heart raced all the fire from every inch of my body went to my chest. I would have given a month of the normal burning for to never feel this awful pain.

My back arched involuntarily and I let a scream erupt from my lips. My heart was fluttering faster than a hummingbird. Then, it stopped. The quiet room was no longer that way. I could hear everything. There were distant footsteps in what sounded like downstairs. I could hear the steady unnecessary breathing of Alice and Edward.

My eyes focused on Edward, the man I should hate. Though, I knew I never would be able to. I looked over his features. I had thought he was an angel before. He was perfect. My eyes raked over his perfect features, his chiseled jaw, a perfect smile; but the moment I looked into his eyes, I knew remembered what I was, and what he was. I smiled reassuringly at him and switched my focus to Alice.

She was a short pixy looking girl, she was very skinny, and her short black hair was fashioned into a halo of spikes around her perfect face.

I almost cried at how beautiful they were.

But, that thought was quickly interrupted.

I could hear two voices from downstairs. The argument almost made me laugh.

"I hope she is a ravenous new born. I might actually get some action in this house." A deep voice commented. I heard a short crack that sounded like boulders colliding

"Emmett!" she yelled

"If you don't shut your mouth you won't get any action for a decade." This new voice was a girl, when she talked, it sounded just as beautiful as a balled.

"Okay rose, have it your way. I won't fight the ravenous new born. It would be too easy any way, I never wanted to in the first place" the deep voice I now knew as Emmett huffed, though sounding disappointed.

"What ever Emm! Face it; you just don't want to because rose will kick your ass. Your whipped man." I new calmer voice came through.

The fight made me giggle earning me confused looks from Alice and Edward.

"Sorry, I was just listening to everyone. How many people live here anyway?"

"There is me, Edward, Emmett, rose, Jasper, Carlisle, and esme, and of course you now if you would like. I hate to assume but I have already decorated your room" I felt a warming sensation in my heart. I felt so accepted her and I had never felt that way.

"I'm Edward; it's nice to finally meet you on, erm, better term I guess one would say."

I wasn't exactly sure what to even say to him. I mean, he did try to kill me, but I couldn't deny that face.

"It is. I'm Bella." I flashed my smile and turned to Alice

"I would love to stay." I murmured.

The girl clapped her hands and jumped up and down

"Yay! Oh Bella, I and you are going to be the best of friends, I saw it. I'm going to tell everyone! Oh, they are going to be so excited." I smiled at her enthusiasm and she skipped out the door.

I looked over to notice Edwards eyes fixed on me. They were filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I've already forgiven you" I murmured back.


End file.
